Mejor
by Aetit
Summary: Han robado lo mejor de ti, lo que te hacía querer despertarte por las mañanas. Y jamás se lo podrás perdonar. Pero ellos no lo saben.  Dark!Harry, Slash. R&R. Primera historia dark que escribo... Ya tiene precuela: PEOR


Menciones de SLASH, suicidio, asesinato… Dark!Harry… el primero que escribo. Espero sus opiniones sobre si merece ser continuada la historia. Muchas gracias por leer, R&R

Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es obra de JKR... lo demas es invención mía cogiendo pedazos de SU mundo. Sin animo de lucro, claramente.

**MEJOR**

¿Qué sabrán ellos qué es lo mejor para ti?

Tus tíos creían que pegarte era lo mejor porque sacaría la magia de ti.

Hermione cree que hablar es lo mejor para ti pues te permitirá sacar el dolor que llevas dentro.

Ron cree que jugar al quiddich y beber alcohol barato es lo mejor para ti porque te permite pensar en otras cosas.

Ginny cree que acostarse contigo es lo mejor para ti porque piensa que durante unos instantes todo tu universo es ella.

El ministerio creyó que encerrar a tu amante era lo mejor para ti pues así podrías tener la vida feliz y perfecta que alguien como tú se merece.

Pero todos ellos se equivocaron.

Ni la magia te abandonó, ni hablar te ayuda a curar las heridas del desprecio, ni el quidditch, la bebida o el sexo consiguen engañarte por unos instantes. Siempre piensas en lo mismo, ya sea encima de una escoba o encima de la pequeña Weasley. Y lo que más feliz te hace es saber que eso no te lo podrán arrebatar, aunque lo intentan. Atacan tu mente desde todos los frentes intentando averiguar si ha funcionado, sin en verdad lo han conseguido. Ilusos.

Nunca sabrán que lo mejor para ti estuvo encerrado injustamente en Azkaban y que el "accidente" en el cual un dementor le robó el alma ha sido lo peor que te ha ocurrido en la vida. Peor que perder a tus padres, a tu padrino, a tu mentor. Peor que vivir en una alacena durante 10 años recibiendo desprecio y humillaciones al por mayor.

Mucho peor, porque ahora sí que notas que has perdido algo de ti, quizás un trozo de tu propia alma. Y jamás volverás a recuperarla. Porque te lo han robado. Han robado lo mejor de ti, lo que te hacía querer despertarte por las mañanas. Y jamás se lo podrás perdonar. Pero ellos no lo saben. Tú has dejado que pase el tiempo, has "seguido" con tu vida. Te has formado, has estudiado lo que nadie más se ha atrevido a estudiar. Ni siquiera Dumbledore, ni siquiera Grindelwald, ni siquiera Voldemort.

Por eso, mientras visitas la prisión mágica con toda la libertad que te permite tu puesto de jefe de aurores, es muy fácil utilizar un par de imperius para quedarte solo y empezar con tu plan.

Te acercas a tu amado, que ya no tiene conciencia, ni memoria, ni sentimientos, ni nada. Solo un cuerpo joven sin futuro, solo el último descendiente de una noble familia que cayó en desgracia. Está limpio, bien cuidado… supones que como burla a su anterior condición. Sin embargo distingues algunas heridas en sus brazos, en su espalda… Y no tas la ira explotar en ti, le han tocado, se han aprovechado de tu amado. Respiras. Debes mantener el control. Y seguir con el plan.

Le matas. Para ser tu primera muerte no fue tan difícil aunque sin duda alguna ayudó el hecho de que ese Draco no fuera tu Draco.

Sacas la varita invencible, lo primero que hiciste después de que absorbieran a tu amor fue recuperarla. Otra cosa que ellos no saben. Por ahora.

Abres un hueco con la celda de al lado, el recluso que allí habita te mira con sorpresa. No es muy normal ver al jefe de aurores abrir un hueco en tu celda. Toda emoción se esfuma de su cara mientras le borras la memoria de tal forma que jamás podrán recuperarla, de hecho sabes que en el intento es probable que le dañen para siempre. Extrañamente, no te importa.

Colocas la varita en su mano y le confundes para que se sienta culpable de la muerte que ha provocado. Le haces llorar. Draco merece que alguien llore por él. Tú solías hacerlo a todas horas.

No has controlado bien el nivel de culpa que le has transmitido, el hombre se suicida. Tampoco te importa demasiado, un leve accidente. Te recuerdas mentalmente estar más atento la próxima vez.

Te inclinas sobre el cuerpo de Draco y le das un leve beso en los labios. Tu despedida.

Te marchas de allí. No queda nada que pueda interesarte en esa maldita prisión. Tampoco en el mundo, solo tu venganza.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo sabe lo que ha ocurrido: James Burton ha asesinado a Draco Malfoy en un ataque de ira carcelaria y después se ha suicidado. Nadie investiga nada, todos callan. Nadie saca el tema delante de ti. Tú te limitas a exclamar un "nadie merece morir así" cuando te lo comentan. Todos asumen que has visto la luz. Casi puedes verles sonreír por dentro. Te hierve la sangre pero te mantienes frío e inexpresivo.

"Calma, Potter. Mucha calma"

A ella no la engañas. Lo sabe. Sabe lo que estás haciendo. Siempre ha leído a través de ti como un libro abierto. Pero no te detiene, ni siquiera cuando vas a su casa una noche para acabar con ella.

Te recibe con una sonrisa y te besa en la mejilla con mucha dulzura. Acaricia tu cara y te mira con sus enormes ojos grises. Te agradece que vengas a ella primero, entiende los motivos que tienes para hacerlo. Sabe que por primera vez en tu vida vas a vengarte, y ves en sus ojos que desea que la venganza sea tan terrible como se merecen.

-Los torposoplos han volado lejos de ti ya, Harry. Lástima, quedaban muy bonitos con tus brillantes ojos verdes.

Esa es su última frase. Especial como ella. La colocas en su antigua habitación y le das un tierno beso en la frente. Tu dulce Luna. Esperas que se haya reunido con sus padres, con los tuyos, con Sirius y con Draco… todos juntos en armonía… ellos, todos los que te amaron. Miras al techo antes de irte "AMiGOS"… casi sonríes, casi. Luego recuerdas y te das cuenta de que no puedes sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque ha pasado. Tus amigos te han traicionado.

Mueves la varita y haces aparecer de la nada a Neville Longbottom atado y amordazado. Te da las gracias cuando lo sueltas y le devuelves su varita, esa con la que has matado a Luna.

-Acaba con ellos. Destrozalos. Que sufran, que sufran tanto como hemos sufrido nosotros.

La ira es tan patente en los ojos y las palabras de Neville que no puedes evitar pensar que el ministerio y sus aliados no podían estar más equivocados en las decisiones que han tomado.

Levanta la varita y se lanza a sí mismo un Avada Kedavra.

Con suavidad le besas en la mejilla. Tu hermano, o por lo menos, para ti lo era. Compartisteis más que ninguno de los Weasleys entre ellos, más de lo que nadie compartiría con nadie.

Te diriges hacia el castillo, después de todo mañana comienzas a dar clase ahí. Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. EL ministerio te lo ha concedido para mantenerte entretenido después del trágico accidente de Draco. Definitivamente no saben lo que han hecho, ni lo sabrán hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Ellos llevan años decidiendo qué es lo mejor para ti y los tuyos, ahora te toca a ti decidir qué es lo mejor para ti. Aunque no vaya a ser exactamente lo mejor para ellos.


End file.
